


【晗芳】

by Autumnnn



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnn/pseuds/Autumnnn
Kudos: 70





	【晗芳】

【晗芳】

教书先生晗x小侯爷芳

谁也不知道那侯府庶出的幺子是怎么越过他的四个兄弟继承侯府的。

那小侯爷不过二十出头的年纪，大脑袋圆眼跟个娃娃似的，偏学得一副翩翩公子的做派，可可爱爱的冲着姑娘笑，便能惹得一片羞涩芳心。年纪轻轻身居高位，还颇得圣上赏识，正是各家闺秀芳心暗许的好人选。

可没人敢去给那小侯爷说亲。

说是没人知道，可谁又是个傻的呢？那四个侯府公子一个赛一个的青年才俊，早五年谁又知道那庶出老五孙九芳是个圆的扁的？直到后来这四个侯府公子没得也是一个赛一个的名正言顺，老侯爷说是年岁大了得了顽疾，侯府五公子横空出世独挑大梁，盛极一时的侯府才重新站稳脚跟，侯府五公子的名声也是红极一时——可谁心里都明白，这可绝对不是个好相与的主。

豪门贵府里的这些腌臜事儿谁敢细想。

京城才子遍地，能名满京城的他小侯爷孙九芳算一个，再要提，就是那郭公子了。

郭公子名满京城的时候，侯府的公子们还是抓着木头剑满院子跑的小子，被老侯爷挨个逮住放到学堂里，就请了郭公子来教。

郭公子名晗，取字霄汉，是个文人。有学问，诗作的好，人也儒雅随和，还弹得一手好琴。再配上一副好嗓子，在上流阶层的文人骚客里颇具盛名。

只可惜郭公子生性淡泊，入世几年就挥袖归隐，连带着侯府的教书都一并辞退，云游天下去了。

就在郭公子云游这几年，侯府衰落又兴盛，没人知道的五公子成了名满京城的小侯爷。

郭公子回京城这件事，不出三天就传了个遍。听闻郭公子此番归来就不走了，要在城郊办个小私塾，地都置好了。

没传出来的是，还没等到私塾开张，郭霄汉就被人绑了去。

来人说的很客气，候府小侯爷仰慕郭先生的才学，要请郭先生做门客，十万火急，一天请不到就无法为国分忧。一个时辰后，郭霄汉就被人卷了铺盖，坐在了候府的院子里上了茶。

孙九芳来的时候，郭霄汉才要品第一口茶。此时他一席青蓝长衫，弹琴的手指捏着白瓷的茶碟，鼻梁上还坠了一副银丝的眼镜——想是在家看书时就被匆忙“请”来忘摘了罢。注意到孙九芳的动静，刚端起来的茶杯又搁在了桌子上，起身颔首。

“侯爷。”

孙九芳眼神一动，梗着脖子应了，横了管家一眼，那老奴立刻会意，领着院子方圆三里的下人们都尽数退去，动作干净利落丝毫不拖泥带水。

怠慢一刻这脑袋可就不保。

任由外人怎么传小侯爷如何年少有为，如何  
风流肆意，候府的下人们个个噤若寒蝉。不是候府下人调教的好，是不敢。

那几年的血雨腥风，关起门来，谁不谈之色变。

于是，人人谈之色变的小侯爷孙九芳，在众人退干净后，满身的威严贵气消失不见，就那样软下了眉眼，垂下高贵的头，像只被抛弃的大狗。

“先生……我等你等得好苦。”

郭霄汉没说话，抬手轻抚上他的头。感受到那人手掌传来的温度，孙九芳攥紧了袖口。

“先生，现在我有资格心悦你了吗？”

郭霄汉看着眼前的人，仿佛又看见了几年前，那个被人欺负的乱糟糟的孩子，摸抹着眼泪拽他衣角。

“先生……先生……我心悦你。”

庶出的幺子，下人都不如。

郭霄汉叹了口气，任由他握了自己的手在脸颊轻蹭，无奈的冲他笑。

“你啊……”

当年缩在墙角的小狗崽长成了狼，现在就在他手边摇尾乞怜。这些年难道他就不想吗？那双眼睛无数次的出现在他梦中，幼稚又坚定的说自己一定会成为他最出色的学生……成为有资格喜欢他的人。

“这些年，苦吗？”

“苦。”

孙九芳抬头看他，双眼与梦中的如出一辙。

“但是先生回来了，就不苦了。”

孙九芳抓着郭霄汉的手往他怀里蹭。郭霄汉拿他没办法，由他摘下了他的银丝眼镜，拿在手里打量，评价到“改天给先生换副金丝的”，就大胆的搂着他的脖子讨吻。

“先生，给学生一点奖励可以吗？”

小侯爷那是何等的尊贵，山珍海味名品玉器什么没见过，小侯爷要奖励，就是要独一无二的。

比如郭公子。

孙九芳撒起娇来可有一套，腻腻乎乎的亲几口就要把人往榻上拽。郭霄汉推就了一下，终究是拗不过他，衣领的盘扣被人解了一半。

“先生……您摸摸我。”

孙九芳埋在人的颈侧，收敛了牙齿。用嘴唇感受每一寸皮肤。郭霄汉被人蹭得痒，无奈推他肩膀。

“侯爷……”

怀里的大脑袋听了这称呼，一下子抬了起来，水汪汪的眼睛盯着他，委屈就快要溢出来。

“先生为什么唤我侯爷？莫不是顾及身份了？难道先生要说这尊卑有别，于礼不合？”

说完他又埋到他怀里，嘟嘟囔囔的去解他衣服。

“要是先生介意，我就不要这候府了……”

话没说完，孙九芳就被人捂住了唇。郭霄汉从怀里把他的脸捧出来，用手指厮磨他的唇瓣。

“瞎说什么？胡闹。”

孙九芳被他捏了下巴，顺势就伸了舌头把人手指卷进口中细细吸允。郭霄汉眼动动手指感受到人的小舌，呻吟声就肆无忌惮的溢了出来。

“唔唔……先生，能……能给我吗？”

郭霄汉眼神一暗，下了什么决心似的，翻身把人压在身下，夺过了主动权。

孙九芳自己折腾得衣衫都褪了大半，名贵的料子就那样踩在脚底，被人翻身压下立马伸了胳膊环住人的脖子，挺腰屈腿去磨他的下身。

真就是个妖精。

郭霄汉去吻他的眼角，手向他身下一探就触到了光滑的皮肤……孙九芳竟不知道什么时候把裤子蹬掉了。郭霄汉无奈的轻笑出声，用刚刚被人舔弄湿润的手指探到后庭，孙九芳就低低的在他耳边哼唧。

“嗯……先生，快点……”

孙九芳那物件早已挺立起来，此时就戳在郭霄汉的小腹上。郭霄汉仍按部就班的在他后面开扩。

“那可不行……伤了你怎么办？芳芳。”

最后二字在人耳边一落，孙九芳欣喜环紧了他先生的脖子，通红着脸颊安分下来，随着郭霄汉细细开扩。

等到三指能入，郭霄汉终于抽出手指，换上自己的东西抵在入口。孙九芳早已迫不及待，挺腰磨蹭，在人的脸上乱亲。

“先生……芳芳要。”

郭霄汉不再含糊，沉身而入。手指终究不比实物，孙九芳被饱胀感惹得惊叫出声，环着人的手抓紧了人的脊背。

“疼了？”

郭霄汉停止进入，也不知道哪儿来的好定力，别过头去看孙九芳的脸色。孙九芳摇摇头，一脑袋又扎进他怀里。

“不疼。”

这孩子，从小就是打破牙和血吞的。郭霄汉吻了他的发顶安慰，身下用说的上是温柔的力道把自己全部送进去。

“嗯……先生。”

孙九芳被人顶出一声喟叹，适应了一些后又开始作妖，主动挺腰去吞人的物件，却被人不算温柔的顶了一下。

“乖一点。”

没等人回话儿，郭霄汉就按着他动作起来。孙九芳被突如其来的快感打了个措手不及，惊叫几声双腿就盘上了人的腰。

“嗯啊……先生……慢一点……”

郭霄汉从善如流，果真动作缓慢下来，慢慢的把自己抽出，然后全根没入。

肉体相撞的声音让孙九芳羞红了耳根，但即使是被顶得眼角通红，孙九芳还是飞蛾扑火般的摆腰配合人的动作。

“呜呜……先生……”

孙九芳被人狠顶了一下，酥麻快感过身让他脱了力，双臂松开郭霄汉的脖子倒回了榻上，泪眼朦胧的看他。

“先生……我心悦你……”

“他们说我不配……说我恶心……”

“我就把……把他们……都杀了……”

“先生……我能……配的上您了吗……呜……”

孙九芳含糊不清的说着胡话，身体猛得颤抖，就射在了郭霄汉的小腹上。

高潮余韵让人脱力，孙九芳躺在塌上喘息，郭霄汉俯身重新抱紧他，亲吻他的耳廓安抚。

“好孩子，你做的很好。”

说完便又开始顶弄起来。孙九芳余韵未过，被人顶弄得哭出了声，抓着郭霄汉胸前的衣襟含含糊糊的说胡话，一口一个的喜欢，心悦。在几下深顶之后，郭霄汉终于交代在了他身体里。

“呜呜……先生……”

郭霄汉退了出来，安慰似的吻他。孙九芳含含糊糊的和他接吻，没过多久拽着他的衣襟沉沉睡去。

郭霄汉拉过被子把孙九芳卷好，自己脱出人的爪子披了件衣服下床来到桌前，研墨执笔。

候府已定。

写完收笔，郭霄汉抬头看向塌上熟睡的人，暗自叹气。

他本不用做到这步的。

作为棋子，孙九芳已经完美的完成了他的用处。可他转了念，从那双眼睛出现在他的梦中开始，也许更早。他想保护好这个男孩子，在将要到来的乱世之中。

郭霄汉转头望向窗外的夜空。夜色如水，明月高悬。

京城就要变天了。


End file.
